1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for recording a moving image into a plurality or recording mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, a recording apparatus for photographing a moving image and recording into a recording medium is known. Generally, such a recording apparatus has a tally lamp for indicating that the recording (photographing) is going on to an object being photographed (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-99904).
Such a construction for simultaneously recording a moving image into a plurality of recording mediums has also been proposed.
In the case where while a moving image for backup is recorded to one of a plurality of recording mediums, a main moving image is recorded to another recording medium in response to a recording start/stop instruction made by a photographer, since the recording for backup is being performed, the tally lamp always enters an on-lighting state.
From such an on-lighting state it is impossible to distinguish the recording which is going on intendedly by the photographer (for example, recording which is going on to a recording medium being used for main recording) from the recording which is going on not-intendedly by the photographer (for example, recording which is stopped to the recording medium being used for main recording). Therefore, there is such a problem that a person to be photographed cannot correctly grasp whether or not the recording which is going on is recording intended by the photographer.
Therefore, in consideration of the above problems, it is an aspect of the invention to provide a recording apparatus which can correctly indicate whether or not the recording which is going on is recording intended by the photographer.